The present invention relates to electronic components, and more specifically, to generating and validating integrated circuit board designs.
Electronic components, such as processors, memory buffers, peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) switches and other (integrated circuits) ICs can each have thousands of pins. Pin-compatible electronic components may share a common footprint and have the same functions assigned or usable on the same pins. Pin compatibility is a property desired by system integrators as it allows a product to be updated without redesigning printed circuit boards, which can reduce costs and decrease time to market. To integrate within a server design, each of these pins requires multiple logical and physical processes implemented throughout the printed circuit board (PCB) development process.